fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Cartoon Network (Israel)
Cartoon Network '(Hebrew: 'רשת קריקטורות) is a free-to-air children's channel that is broadcast for a pan-Israeli audience in Israel, and it is one of two versions of Cartoon Network in Israel, the other being Cartoon Network Arabic, which is available in HD on pay-TV services in the country. The channel launched on July 31, 2011 at 10:10 AM IST, with the channel's launch coinciding with the opening of Turner Broadcasting System's offices in Jerusalem, Israel. The standard channel broadcasts via Amos-2 and Eutelsat. Cartoon Network is considered a free alternative to Cartoon Network Arabic and Boomerang EMEA, two pay-TV channels offered in Israel in HD, and in both English and Arabic since July 1, 2016, despite the varying differences in programming, schedules, and available languages. History Cartoon Network Israel was launched on July 31, 2011 at 10:10 AM IST. The channel's launch coincided with the opening of Turner Broadcasting System's offices in Jerusalem, Israel. The channel changed its aspect ratio from 4:3 to 16:9 on October 6, 2014; it also began using the CHECK it 3.0 rebrand that day. The rebrand coincided with that of Cartoon Network EMEA's. In December 2015, Turner Broadcasting System entered an exclusivity deal with the Qatar-based beIN Media Group. This deal led to Turner's channels in the Middle East and Africa move from OSN to the beIN Network service. It also led to certain HD channels to be moved or shut down completely. This deal did not affect Cartoon Network Israel, but the HD feed on yes was shut down. CNN International and HLN's HD channels were also removed on a few Israeli providers. On May 23, 2017, the channel began using the Dimensional rebrand package from CN USA; this rebrand coincided with that of Cartoon Network Arabic's. Current programming * 1001 Nights * Adventure Time * Almost Naked Animals * The Amazing World of Gumball * Angelo Rules * Ben 10 (2016) * Ben 10: Omniverse * Ben & Izzy * Clarence * Dexter's Laboratory * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids * Flying Rhino Junior High * The Garfield Show * Justice League Action * Lego Nexo Knights * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) * The Looney Tunes Show * My Goldfish is Evil * Oggy and the Cockroaches * The Powerpuff Girls (2016) * Pound Puppies * Pokémon * Regular Show * Robotboy * Sonic Boom * Teen Titans Go! * Tom and Jerry * Transformers: Robots in Disguise * Uncle Grandpa * We Bare Bears * Yo-Kai Watch Upcoming programming * Mighty Magiswords (TBA 2017) * Justice League Action (January 2017) Former programming * 2 Stupid Dogs * 6teen * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Animaniacs * Atomic Betty * Baby Looney Tunes * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Ben 10 (2005) * Ben 10: Alien Force * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Beyblade: Metal Fusion * Casper's Scare School * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Code Lyoko * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Cow and Chicken * Cyborg Kuro-Chan * Ed, Edd n' Eddy * Eliot Kid * The Flintstones * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Freakazoid! * George of the Jungle * Gormiti Nature Unleashed * Generator Rex * Green Lantern: The Animated Series * Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 * The Jetsons * Johnny Bravo * Johnny Test * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Looney Tunes * Long Live the Royals * Meeow! * Mucha Lucha * Mixels * Over the Garden Wall * Ozzy & Drix * Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * Redakai: Conquer the Kairu * Samurai Jack * Scaredy Squirrel * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * Sgt. Frog * Sidekick * The Smurfs * Snorks * Steven Universe * Teen Titans * ThunderCats * Tiny Toon Adventures * Tom and Jerry Kids * Top Cat * Total Drama Island (moved to AMC) * Total Drama Action (moved to AMC) * Total Drama All-Stars (moved to AMC) * Total Drama World Tour (moved to AMC) * Xiaolin Showdown * Young Justice Info (Bunniculafan2016's version) * Found date: June 10, 1997 (As a slot of Arutz HaYeladim), January 2, 2003 * Language: English, Hebrew (Dubbing) Programming Current * The Amazing world of Gumball * Apple & Onion * Ben 10 (2016) * Bakugan Battle Planet * Craig of the week * DC Super Hero Girls * Justice League Action * Lego Nexo Knights * Lego Ninjago * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic * Mega Man: fully charged * Mighty Magiswords * OK K.O.!: Let's Be Heroes! * PAW Patrol * The Powerpuff girls (2016) * Steven Universe * Summer Camp Island * Teen Titans Go! * Victor and Valentino * We Bare Bears * Yo-Kai Watch Reruns * Adventure Time * Clarence * Evil Con Carne * The Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy * Mighty Magiswords * Regular Show * Total Drama Shorts * Monk Little Dog * Oddbods Upcoming * Elliott from Earth * Infinity Train * The Fungies * Kung Fu Pork Choppers * Thundercats Roar * Power Players * Villainous Former * 2 Stupid Dogs * 6Teen * The 13 ghosts of Scooby Doo * The Addams Family (1992) * Alvin and the chipmunks * The Adventures of Gulliver * Almost naked animals * The Amazing Chan and the Chan clan * Angelo rules * Atomic Betty * Animaniacs * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Bakugan: New Vestroia * Beast Wars: Transformers * Be cool, Scooby Doo! * Balagan (Israeli show) * Balagan to Eilat (Israeli show) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * Beyblade: Metal Masters * Beyblade: Metal Fury * The Bugs and Daffy show * Barbie: Life in the dreamhouse * Ben 10 (Original series) * Care Bears * Capito Critters * Casper's Scare Schol * Cattanooga cats * Chibi Maruko-Chan * Cloudy With A chance of Meatballs: the series * Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos * Courage the cowardly dog * Cow and Chicken * Camp Lazlo * Chowder * Codename: Kids Next Door * Dennis the menace * Dreamworks Dragons * Diabolik * Digimon: Digital Monsters * Doraemon * Dexter's Laboratory * Duck Dogers * Ed, Edd n' Eddy * Foster's home for imaginary friends * Grim & Evil * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 * The Jetsons * Johnny Bravo * Johnny Test * Johnny Quest * Justice League * Justice League Action * Justice League Unlimited * Kimba The White Lion * Krypto The Superdog * Kung Fu Dino Posse * Kirby: Right Back At Ya! * The Life and times of Juniper Lee * The Looney Tunes Show * Lippy the lion & Hardy Harr Harr * Looney Tunes * Littlest Pet Shop (1995) * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) * Mucha Lucha! * Mixels * Mew Mew Power * Mighty Max * My Gym partner's a monkey * Ozzy & Drix * Over the garden wall * Puppy in my pocket: Adventures in Pocketville * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * Pokémon (Seasons 11 - 19) * Pound Puppies (1980s) * Pound Puppies (2010) * Robotomy * Robotboy * Scaredy Squirrel * Sgt. Frog * The Smurfs * Scooby-Doo, where are you! * The Scooby-Doo show * Shaun the sheep * SheZow * Saban's Gulliver's travels * Samurai Pizza Cats * Samurai Jack * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat * Teen Titans * Tom and Jerry * The Tom and Jerry show * Tom and Jerry Kids * Tonde Burin * Uncle Grandpa * Xiaolin Showdown * Young Justice Other services HD feed * In October 2014. and HD feed of Cartoon Network Israel was launched, allowing viewers to watch the channel in widescreen and 1080i HD. The feed was removed in late 2015 (possibly for updates), but after many pleas from fans, was relaunched on January 1, 2016. CN+ * A one-hour timeshift service of Cartoon Network Israel, then called Cartoon Network + 1, was launched on June 30, 2014. It was later removed in early 2016 for unknown reasons, but then relaunched in May 2017 as CN+. Websites * CartoonNetwork.co.il * CartoonNetworkArabic.com Category:Television channels and stations established in 2011 Category:Jerusalem Category:Tel Aviv Category:Israel Category:Turner Broadcasting System